Jill
formerly called is a supporting character that appears in the CROSS ANGE Rondo of Angel and Dragon television series. She was once the First Princess of the Galia Empire, who to the public, was supposed to have died of an illness at the age of 10. She is the current Commander-in-Chief of Arzenal. Her right arm is artificial. She has been secretly planning a revolt, called "Libertus" for many years. During Julio's attack on Arzenal, she started it, telling the islands inhabitants about it and giving them the option to join it. She then led an exodus from Arzenal, and assumed the role of leader of the exiled Norma. She later gains possession of her New Ragna-mail EM-CBX003 Raziya when Ersha defects from Embryo and the Diamond Rose Knights. Where the name “Jill” came from is unknown but it is likely her new name when she came to Arzenal since all Norma have their birth names confiscated. Etymology The name Alektra is a variation of the name Elektra which is or Greek origin and means Amber, Shinning, and Light. This is appropriate since she piloted the Villkiss, which made her the first light of hope the Norma had been waiting for. Her middle name Maria is of Hebrew origin with a debated meaning, either, "Sea of Bitterness" or "Sea of Sorrow". This alludes to her bitter nature after losing her right arm and her comrades. Von is part of Germanic surnames involving royalty and nobility. Jill is a name of English origin meaning "Child of God". Personality & Character Jill herself stated that, when she was first exiled to Arzenal, she fell into despair. However, over time she seemed to have become strong willed. She also cared about others, becoming happy when a young Salia revealed her admiration towards her and crying over the deaths her comrades. She is a smoker. After she lost her right arm and her comrades, Jill became calm, cold and ruthless, psychopathic and often talks using foul language. She doesn't seem to care about people's lives and has a somewhat sadistic sense of humor, joking that if putting Angelise in the First Squadron wasn't a good idea "She'll just die". She also didn't care about the fact that the DRAGON's, whom she and the rest of Arzenals inhabitants had been fighting and killing for years, were really human all along, she even made fun of it when she revealed it to the First Squadron. Jill knows her limits, accepting the fact that she cannot change the rules of the World of Mana through diplomatic means, and that she cannot pilot Villkiss. Because she was abandoned by her parents, because she was a Norma, and the Mana users push all of their hatred and problems onto the Norma, Jill holds a deep hatred towards the World of Mana. Because of this she has been secretly planning a revolt called "Libertus" for many years. Needing help from others for "Libertus", Jill claims and has shown to be willing to use both people's feelings and lives to have them join her cause. She wants to use Ange to pilot Villkiss for "Libertus". Needing her to become strong willed for this, she was especially cold towards her. Even going as far as to rape her and use the deaths of Coco, Miranda and Zola. She also eventually began to take advantage of Salia's admiration towards her, acting like an order sister-like figure towards her, causing her to become absolutely loyal to her. After she began "Libertus", but Ange had refused to join, Jill was willing to use force to make her join the revolt. Jill justifies her methods by claiming that she is "already in hell". Jill has, however, shown a carefree side, allowing Ange to "buy" Momoka, to prevent her from being executed, through she stated that it was because that Arzenal has a rule that states that "you can buy anything with enough money". She also decided fool around during the "Mermaid Festa", the one day per year she is off from work. On her deathbed, Alektra shows compassion and remorse for her past actions towards Salia and makes her peace before passing away. Appearance Jill is a pretty tall and imposing woman with long dark hair held in a ponytail, cruel purple eyes and red lipstick. She has a full slender figure and artificial right arm to replace the one lost during the first Libertus. Jill’s normal attire is the Arzenal Commander uniform but during the final Libertus she dons her old piloting uniform. Jill’s facial expressions are either cruel or angry. The only time Jill exhibits any affection is on her deathbed when she is making peace with Salia. In her younger years, Jill looked similar to her current self but her face was more gentle and she smiled often. When her comrades died she broke down in tears. Skills and Abilities She is the former pilot of the Ragna-mail Villkiss, and the only known person (aside from Ange) to be able to fly it, though she couldn't use it to its full potential. When she gains possession of the ragna-mail Raziya, Vivian and the other pilots were stunned by her skill as she effortlessly destroyed the mana powered drones. She is also adept in hand to hand combat and to use of knifes and firearms. Jill was able to quickly overpower Ange on the Aurora who in turn was able to single handedly defeat 3 of the Diamond Rose Knights in hand to hand combat. Her right mechanical arm hides a miniature freezing bullet gun. History Despite the rules that Norma are not allowed to have any personal property, she gave Ange back her Royal Ring, from which she inherited from her mother, Sophia Ikaruga Misurugi. The ring mysteriously grants Ange the capability of using Mana. She spoke with Maggie, Salia, Mei and Jasmine of a plan called "The Libertus". She is the former pilot of the Ragna-mail Villkiss, and is seen in Tusk's memories. She also willingly allowed Ange to "buy" Momoka Oginome aware that the latter was secretly going to be executed for discovering the existence of Arzenal and the DRAGON's, both of which are highly classified information had she departed the base after her "visit". Under the Arzenal "rule" that one can buy anything with enough money, Ange bought Momoka. After Ange and Momoka arrived back at Arzenal, Jill greeted Ange with a low-blow punch, and puts her to prison. Salia and Mei goes to Fei-Ling's tomb where they recollect a certain incident which Jill, formerly known as Alektra, arrives wounded who is in care by Jasmine who asked her what happened, she replied that she has a message for Mei from Fei-Ling but Jasmine says that she can deal with that later. She started to cry and apologizes to Jasmine for not being good enough and announced that Fei-Ling, Vanessa and the knight's family are dead and says that she couldn't handle the Villkiss. A young Salia and Mei saw Jill's condition and Salia vows to avenge Jill. However, Jill disallowed Salia from using Villkiss because Salia doesn't have something to fly the legendary Para-mail. Pamela informed Jill that a singular portal opens above Arzenal and a vast array of Scuna-Class DRAGONs appear storming the base. Jill warned the base to destroy the DRAGONs at all costs. A Scuna-Class DRAGON appears in the Command Center, Emma Bronson had a violent reaction and fired in every direction, Jill knocks her unconscious and killed Scuna-Class, she decides to abandon the command center. She saw the mysterious Para-mail who destroyed the half of the Island, she sent Salia's squadron to intercept the enemies but Salia defied her and uses Villkiss. After that Ange engage the enemies, she heard Ange sung and saw the Villkiss changed in gold and understood that the last key was a song. In the aftermath of the invasion, Jill assesses the condition of Arzenal, Maggie informed her that they have lost the plant. She deputizes Hilda as interim squad leader while Salia is in detention for disobeying orders. She honors Ange's earlier request to tell her everything at the hot springs bath, where she reveals that the World of Mana was devised by a man named Embryo in hopes of creating a world of peace. Norma, users who were unable to use mana, were seen as a threat to this society, so he made a scapegoat of them by claiming they intentionally rejected mana, and put them to use by shipping them off to Arzenal. Jill reveals Tusk was the last of an original non-mana using race called the ancients, who rebelled against the mana society, managed to steal the Villkiss from the Misurugi Empire, but at great sacrifice, and formed an alliance with the Norma at Arzenal and given them the Villkiss. Lastly, Jill reveals her former true identity as Alektra Maria von Levenherz, first princess of the Galia Empire, similarly exiled off to Arzenal when she was found to be a norma. Her royal ring made her the first pilot ever to successfully handle the Villkiss and become the first great hope for Libertus. Unfortunately she lost her arm, her squad, and her ring in a disastrous deployment. She had noted how Ange had broken "the final lock" to Villkiss through her song, and proposed joining Libertus. Ange, while in theoretical agreement, refused to join on someone else's persuasion and as someone else's tool. Ange asks her a question about what the dragons are, to which she just smirks. Later, after Ange has helped in reverting Vivian to human form and noticed the secret about dragons, Jill sarcastically echoes Ange's own words about enjoying killing dragons and earning pay, which earn an angry rebuke. Mere moments later, she has a brief encounter with Embryo, which infuriates her to the point of shooting at his holographic projection. As Julio's fleet advances to Arzenal, Jill orders the entire staff to ignore the message and prepare to defend themselves as she initiates Operation Libertus, she asks to Pamela, Hikaru and Olivier what will they do, the three Communications Operators replied that they will come with her, she also orders Salia to guard Ange. Upon arriving to the submarine, Jill placed Pamela in the pilot seat, Hikaru to radar and Olivier on the communications and said them to prepare to take-off. She ordered Hilda to use the Para-mails to engage the second wave of enemies who approached, soon after Pamela informed her that the generators are not responding and all the power to the base has been lost she said her to activate the auxiliary power and asked to Olivier if it was a battle damage and replied that the base have been infiltrated. Jill informed to the all units that the enemy's objective is the Villkiss and for them to bring it to the lowest underground level was their top priority. After that Ange and Momoka have escaped she asked Salia what happened who replied that Ange escaped, she ordered her to captured her, Olivier told her that they have a message for her from the outside she said to patch it through to her line, she received Tusk who asked if Ange is safe but she informed him that she ran off and asked him his assistance for capture her. After the annihilating of Julio's naval fleet by Embryo, Hikaru informed that there weren't more signs of life within Arzenal and all survivors have been relocated, she ordered to transmit their encrypted rendezvous coordinates to the Para-mails in combat, to release the restrain arm, open the gates and announced the departure of the Aurora. Gallery Cross_Ange_jill_full_appearence.png|Concept Art. Cross Ange episode 12 End Card Jill.jpg|Jill Episode 12 End Card. Cross Ange ep 03 Jill happy.jpg|Jill happy after Ange killed a Galleon-class DRAGON. 1419162632777.jpg|Trying to kill Embryo. 1419095307912.jpg|Alektra with her royal ring. vlcsnap-2015-03-18-04h32m50s251.png|Jill smoking a cigarette after she got her prosthetic arm fixed. Alecktra16.PNG|Alektra when she was 16 jill(Alektra ).jpg|Jill and her royal ring Proto Jill.jpg|Proto-Jill 1433002612835-1.png Cross Ange Tenshi to Ryuu no Rondo - OP - Large 07.jpg 4894-1.jpg Young Alektra and Villkiss.gif|Young Alektra and Villkiss. Alektra.(Cross.Ange).full.1949450.jpg|Alektra Concept Art. Alektra Concept Artwork.jpg|Alektra Concept Artwork. Alektra's Concept Artwork.jpg|Alektra's Concept Artwork. Alektra's Concept Artwork 2.jpg|Alektra's Concept Artwork 2. Alektra's Concept Artwork 3.jpg|Alektra's Concept Artwork 3. Alektra card.jpg|Alektra card. Alektra card 2.jpg|Alektra card 2. Cross.Ange-.Tenshi.to.Ryuu.no.Rondo.full.1817794.jpg Cross.Ange-.Tenshi.to.Ryuu.no.Rondo.full.1824535.jpg Alektra and Hilda Gameplay scene in Cross Ange TR..jpg|Alektra and Hilda Gameplay scene in Cross Ange TR. Cross Ange ep 2 Alektra Smoking Extended Version.png|Alektra Smoking her cigarette after she got her prosthetic arm fixed (Extended Version). Cross Ange ep 03 Alektra and Maggie.jpg|Alektra and Maggie. Cross Ange ep 3 Alektra Close-up Extended Version.png|Alektra Close-up (Extended Version). Cross Ange ep 5 Young Alektra Full body Extended Version.png|Young Alektra Full body (Extended Version). Cross Ange ep 05 a young Jill injured.jpg Cross Ange 11 Alektra Injured.jpg|Alektra injured. Cross Ange ep 11 Young Alektra and Young Salia.jpg|Young Alektra and Young Salia in a flashback. Cross Ange ep 11 Young Jasmine and Young Alektra.jpg|Young Jasmine helping Young Alektra who is injured. Cross Ange ep 11 Young Alektra, Young Jasmine, Young Salia and Young Mei.jpg Cross Ange ep 11 Young Jasmine helping Young Alektra.jpg|Young Jasmine helping Young Alektra in order for her to pull herself together. Cross Ange ep 11 Young Alektra in pain and Young Salia.jpg|Young Alektra in a injured way of pain with Young Salia. Cross Ange ep 11 Alektra and Emma.jpg|Alektra stops Emma for going insane and shooting in the wrong way. Cross Ange 12 Alektra piloting the Villkiss.png|Alektra piloting the Villkiss. Cross Ange ep 12 Alektra and Ange.jpg|Alektra telling a old story about the Light of Mana and the Empire of Misurugi with Ange. Cross Ange ep 12 Alektra's Robotic Arm.jpg|Robotic right arm of Alektra. Cross Ange ep 13 Alektra, Pamela, Hikaru and Olivier.jpg|Alektra, Pamela, Hikaru and Olivier are about to aboard Aurora. Cross Ange ep 18 Alektra Close-up Extended Version.png|Alektra Close-up (Extended Version). Cross Ange ep 18 The Arzenal Crew Extended Version.png Cross Ange ep 19 Alektra's Past.jpg|Young Alektra's Past. Cross Ange ep 19 Young Alektra Close-up.jpg|Young Alektra Close-up. Cross Ange ep 20 Alektra and Tusk.jpg|Alektra blames Tusk for letting the Diamond Rose Knights to hijack the Ragna-mail Villkiss. Cross Ange ep 20 Alektra Close-up Extended Version.png|Alektra Close-up (Extended Version). Cross Ange ep 20 Hilda and Rosalie captures Alektra.jpg|Hilda and Rosalie captures Alektra. Cross Ange ep 22 Alektra Close-up Extended Version.png|Alektra Close-up (Extended Version). Cross Ange ep 23 Alektra Close-up Extended Version.png|Alektra being slapped by Ange about her unforgiveness Close-up (Extended Version). Vivian, Alektra, Maggie, Rosalie and Chris in Cross Ange TR..jpg|Vivian, Alektra, Maggie, Rosalie and Chris in Cross Ange TR. Cross Ange ep 23 Alektra piloting Raziya Extended Version.png|Alektra piloting her new Ragna-mail Raziya (Extended Version). Cross Ange ep 23 Alektra and Raziya Extended Version.gif|Alektra and Raziya in Destroyer Mode (Extended Version). Cross Ange TR. Ending Scene.jpg Naomi and Alektra Gameplay Scene in Cross Ange TR..jpg|Naomi and Alektra Gameplay Scene in Cross Ange TR. Trivia * According to Mitsuo Fukuda, her death was requested by her voice actor who thought that it would be fitting for her character. References Category:CROSS ANGE Rondo of Angel and Dragon Characters Category:Politicians Category:Pilots Category:Galia Empire Category:Arzenal Category:Female Category:Norma Category:Deceased Category:Aurora Category:Libertus